I Wish I Could Re-write Our HIstory
by Lexbubble02
Summary: Ashley's POV. The mistakes we make always come with consequences


People always move in fast motion. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to freeze time? Like just press on pause button on life. You would be able to stop a baby from hitting their head on a table, move a person out of the way of a drunk driver, or save someone's life. But what's even move bizarre if we had the ability to rewind time. We could control our own fate. We would know what one option's outcome is, therefore we would choose differently. We could stop ourselves from doing something stupid, or we could do something we always wanted to do. But this is real life, and you don't get a do over. You don't get to save someone's life, you have to watch them die. You don't get to help the baby, you have to console him, or her, after they hit the table. Lastly, you don't get to go back and fix a mistake, you have to live with the consequences. My name is Ashley Davies and I know all about living with the consequences. Let's start at the beginning.

5 Years Ago:

_I like being independent_

_Not so much of an investment_

_No one to tell me what to do_

_I like being by myself_

_Don't gotta entertain anybody else_

_No one to answer to_

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when its cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

_Cause when the time is right_

_You'll be here, but for now_

_Dear no one, this is your love song_

_I don't really like big crowds_

_I tend to shut people out_

_I like my space, yeah_

_But I'd love to have a soul mate_

_God will give him to me someday_

_& I know it'll be worth the wait_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

_Cause when the time is right_

_You'll be here, but for now_

_Dear no one, this is your love song_

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold_

_Someone to give me their jacket when its cold_

_Got that young love even when we're old_

_Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand_

_Pick me up, pull me close, be my man_

_I will love you till the end_

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

_But I'm done lookin', for my future someone_

_Cause when the time is right_

_You'll be here, but for now_

_Dear no one, this is your love song_

"That was really great Ash. You were really putting feeling into that." Aiden said on the intercom. I removed my headphones and looked up at him. Aiden has been a really good friend these last couple of years. He has been through everything with me and still puts up with my bullshit. We met when I was 18 and been friends ever since. He was dating my sister, so he was around a lot. We bonded over our love for music. At 19 my music career started and he became my manager. 3 years later my career is going strong and we actually still get along.

"Thanks. So that's it for today right?" I questioned while coming out of the recording booth.

"Yeah. But tomorrow morning we have to fly to New York for your video shoot. So don't be out partying all night okay?"

"Dude chill I'm just going out for drinks with Jessica. What's the worst that can happen? I'll be at the airport bright and early tomorrow. You just get home to my sister and my beautiful niece." I threw a pillow at his face and ran out the door.

"I'll get you for that later Ash!" He yelled down the hall. I took the elevator down to the garage and got into my baby. It's a 2014 metallic black corvette. I know be jealous. Once in the car I called Jessica.

"Hey, so where are we going again."

"Ashley, for the last time we are meeting at AV nightclub in Hollywood. Damn girl how do you even remember the lyrics to your own songs?"

"Because they're my songs. I wrote them. It's not easy for people that aren't actors like you to remember other people words." Okay to make things clear, Jessica is Jessica Stroup. She's on The Following now and before that she was on 90210. That's how we met.

"Whatever ass, just hurry the hell up."

"Alright see you later Silver."

"That's shits not funny." She huffed and hung up. I just love getting under her skin.

I pull up to the club and can already see this is going to be a good. I meet Jessica and Amber Heard inside and that's about as much as I remember. The next morning I wake up to Aiden blowing up my phone.

"ASHLEY! Where the hell are you? The plane leaves in 45 minutes and you said you would be here early." Aiden said furiously.

"Could you not scream so loud? I have a headache. I'm getting up and will be there." I spoke but I could feel a body in bed next to me.

"Dude you're in Hollywood. That's at least a 30 minute ride with no traffic and come on this is LA, there's always traffic."

"Aid, I'm hanging up see you in a few." I hang up and turn over to see Jessica fully nude just like me. But what's even more crazy is the fact that Amber is here too and naked as well. Please do not tell me I had sex with them. That isn't me. I had one experience with a girl and I had plan to keep it that way. I mean yeah I found Amber and Jessica completely attractive I would have never acted upon it. Damn it I can't deal with this now. I left the house quietly and jumped in my car. I'm sure I broke a couple of driving laws but I had to make my flight.

Turns out my flight didn't leave for another 2 hours and ass hat just wanted me on time. Anyway, my cell has been ringing nonstop. All the calls are from Amber. I didn't answer because I really don't wanna deal with that. I'm focusing all my energy on this song I'm trying to write. I get interrupted by some fans wanting to take pictures so I do that until my flight gets called. Aiden, Sarah, my assistant, and myself get on the plane. It's a direct flight so I can sleep. Hopefully, the whole drama with Jessica and Amber can be forgotten. You know what they say, out of sight out of mind.

* * *

><p>Please Let Me Know What You Think. Feedback is always welcomed.<p> 


End file.
